Alone
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Alfred dihantui oleh kejadian menakutkan. Terjadi pembunuhan secara misterius. Apakah ini pertanda... dia akan datang? Warning! Rated M for Gore, AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Bahasa kasar, Human's name, and Chara death. Chapter 5 is updated! *PENDING*
1. Prologue

"_Tolong!"_

Ia takut kepada kegelapan, hawa yang selalu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"_Tolong aku!"_

Tapi tak ada yang mau menolong.

"_Siapapun! Tolong aku!"_

Sekeras apapun ia berteriak, tak ada yang berniat menolongnya.

"_Tolong!"_

Karena tak ada seorangpun disana—yang dapat menolongnya.

"_Jangan!"_

Dia hanya sendirian…

BUGH!

Hingga sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepalanya.

Lalu dirinya terpaku diatas dinginnya lantai.

Sebuah suara mengiringi seringai di bibir seorang pemuda. Ditangannya terdapat tongkat baseball.

"_Maaf, sayang," _

Pemilik suara itu membalikkan tubuh yang telah ia pukul dengan tongkat baseball.

"_Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini."_

Percuma, pemuda itu tak merespon sang pemilik suara.

"_Padahal—"_

Sang pelaku pemukulan mencium kilat bibir pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"…_Ini akan menjadi malam yang terindah bagi kita,"

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alone's Movie © Someone whom I forget his name *geplaked***

**Alone © Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

_Setahun kemudian…_

Di sebuah universitas ternama di Amerika, banyak mahasiswa hilir mudik disekitar taman.

Mereka bercengkrama, saling berbagi cerita.

Tapi hanya seseorang yang duduk dibawah pohon Oak itu.

Seorang pemuda bermata biru laut menatap langit berwarna senada dengan matanya.

Tapi ia tak berniat menatap langit itu.

Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu gambar.

Gambar dirinya dengan Matthew.

Saudara kembarnya.

Saudara kembarnya yang meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Ia menghela nafas. Bibirnya bergerak—mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Mattie?"

**.**

Setahun tahun sudah kematian adiknya berlalu. Tapi bayangan adiknya tak bisa lepas dari dirinya.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau terikat dengan kesedihan berkepanjangan. Namun adiknya selalu membayangi mimpinya belakangan ini.

_Memanggil namanya. Seolah-olah ia akan kembali._

_Benarkah ia akan kembali?_

_Lalu—untuk apa ia kembali?_

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghapus ingatan tentang mimpinya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Alfred memasukkan foto itu kedalam dompet miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan pohon oak itu sendirian.

Tanpa Alfred sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya.

Mata itu milik seseorang yang selalu—

Sendirian.

* * *

"Hoi! Hamburger Freak!"

Seseorang yang memanggilnya itu pasti…

"Iggy!" seru Alfred. Ia menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggil Iggy tadi.

"Bloody Hell!Jangan panggil aku Iggy, git!" bentak pemuda yang aslinya bernama Arthur.

Pemuda Amerika itu terkekeh—memamerkan gigi putihnya. Sementara pemuda Inggris itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Mata hijau itu berubah menjadi serius, "Jangan lupa, besok jam tiga kita akan pergi ke pameran seni."

"Tentu saja, Iggy! Memangnya aku kakek-kakek pikun apa!"

"Justru itu, kamu itu seperti kakek-kakek pikun, git!"

Alfred memandangi wajah Arthur sambil menyunggingkan senyum—mesumnya, "Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu denganku,"

Rona merah tak diundang muncul di pipi Arthur."Apaan sih! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Ingin rasanya Alfred tertawa melihat sifat _tsundere_ Arthur yang ngakunya gentleman tapi bermulut bajak laut.

"Okay, my UKe. See you tomorrow_!_"

"HAMBURGER SHIT! DON'T CALL ME UKE!"

* * *

Sesampainya diapartemennya, Alfred membuka pintu kamar. Terlihatlah kamar khas laki-laki—berantakan.

Alfred menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya—melepas lelah sesaat.

Ia hanya sendirian di apartemen. Dulunya ia tinggal berdua dengan Matthew di apartemen ini.

Sekarang ia hanya sendirian.

Mata biru itu hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya—pikirannya melayang ke dalam pemikiran lainnya.

**.**

Tiba-tiba, sekelabat hitam lewat di langit-langit kamarnya.

Mata biru itu membelalak. Tak percaya, ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

'Pasti pikiranku lelah karena hari ini banyak tugas,' pikir Alfred. Ia menenangkan dirinya walaupun jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"Aku pergi mandi saja deh!"

Alfred masuk dalam kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk bermotif bendera US yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandinya.

Kemudian ia menyalakan shower.

Berharap tetesan air yang membasuh tubuhnya membuat pikirannya tenang.

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C**

**#**

* * *

Eka's Note :Pendek ya? Emang! Orang ini baru prolog! *shoot*

Yes! Fic rated M saya yang pertama! pingin bikin gore, tapi gorenya bukan sekarang... (lari menghindari amukan massa)

Saya merinding pas ngetik ini. Jadi inget film 'Alone' yang horror! Mana ngetiknya malem-malem lagi! Gyaa! (terancam gak bisa tidur)

Gila! Saya yang beneran gak suka sama horror nekat nulis ni fic! Bisa bayangkan gimana saya mengetiknya. Saya jadi inget tuh film Jepang yang sumpah bikin saya parno abis!

Oh iya! Ada FAQ tentang sesi pembuatan fic ini. Dibaca aja, soalnya ada hal yang (gak) penting disana.

**.**

**FAQ**

Q: Kenapa elo milih judulnya Alone? Apa terinspirasi sama film 'Alone'?

A : Iya. Tadinya saya mau bikin cerita ini jadi crime, tapi akhirnya jadi ke horror! (merinding)

Q: Disini Matthew jadi hantu ya?

A : Gak tau ya saya. *digigit Kumajirou*

Q : Pair apa aja yang akan muncul?

A : USUK, Spamano, Gerita, Prucan dll. Saya males nyebutinnya. *dilempar tomat*

Q: Jadi disetiap chapter ada yang mati? Siapa aja?

A: Lo liat aja ceritanya sendiri. *digetok*

Q: Kenapa gak update 'Bleach in UI'/ 'Tentangmu'/'Shadows ala Bleach'? Kenapa bikin multichap lagi?

A : GYAAA! SAYA LUPA CABUT SETRIKAAN! (Ngacir)

Review please?


	2. Nightmare

**Eka's headnote :** Jarang-jarang nih saya pake headnote. Soalnya saya mau ngamuk dulu.

INDONESIA CEWEK! INDONESIA COWOK! INDO— *ditusuk bambu runcing*

WHAT THE HELL? BERARTI CERITA 'FOR THE VICTIMS OF MERAPI' SAYA BIKIN YURI! ADA HINTS MELAYUCEST DISANA! DDX

SUMPAH! DEMI APAPUN GUE BENCI YURI! SANGAT! (matiin capslock, jedukin kepala ke tembok)

Tadinya saya pingin bikin Nethernesia dan Melayucest di fic ini. Tapi berhubung Indonesia CEWEK dan Malaysia juga CEWEK (mana dia digambarin cantik lagi! XD), saya batalin bikin pair melayucest. Inget, saya benci YURI! Saya juga males TRANSGENDER! Kalo Himaruya maunya Indo cewek, terserah! (ngambek) Tapi saya gak rela kalo Indonesia digambar kayak banci gitu! (makin ngambek)

Oke, kita lanjut ke cerita! (lagi bad mood)

* * *

Air shower membasahi tubuh tegap pemuda Amerika itu. Sedikit demi sedikit beban pikirannya mulai berkurang.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara kenop pintu diputar.

Mata biru itu kembali membelalak.

"Si—Siapa itu?" tanyanya. Ketakutan mulai menyergapnya. Matanya mulai memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah kenop pintu itu.

Kenop pintu itu tidak bergerak.

Dirinya bernafas lega—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

_'Alfred, tadi itu bukan apa-apa,'_ batinnya—menenangkan diri sendiri.

_'Hanya halusinasi karena tugas yang menumpuk.'_

Ia mengambil handuk lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Ia pun menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Tapi Alfred tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada mata yang mengawasinya didalam kamar mandi.

Mata milik seseorang yang selalu—

Sendirian.

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alone's Movie © Someone who made it**

**Alone © Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

Alfred melihat jam meja disampingnya, jarum pendek dan panjang menunjukkan angka 12.

Sudah tiga jam ia berkutat di depan komputernya.

Membiarkan matanya lelah dengan pantulan layar komputer.

Malam ini, ia merelakan waktunya untuk bergadang mengerjakan tugas presentasi mata kuliah manajemen. Matanya yang tinggal 5 watt ia paksakan untuk melihat data-data dalam power pointnya.

"Dosen gila," umpatnya pelan. "Tugas sebanyak ini harus dikumpulkan besok? Yang benar saja!"

Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja—saking stressnya.

Alfred terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia melanjutkan mengetik lagi.

**.**

_"Mati..."_

Alfred berhenti mengetik. Bulu kuduk Alfred berdiri tanpa komando.

Hawa dingin menggelitik lehernya.

Suara itu terdengar pelan, namun membuatnya merinding setengah mati.

_"Harus mati..." _

Suara itu membuat pemuda itu merinding. Namun ia mencoba membuka suara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Alfred. Tubuhnya gemetar karena suara itu terdengar semakin jelas ditelinganya.

_"Orang yang bersalah harus mati..."_

"Siapa kau?" tanya Alfred setengah berteriak. Percuma saja—si pemilik suara itu tak merespon teriakan Alfred.

_"Mati..."_

Bulu kuduk Alfred meremang ketika sesuatu yang dingin menepuk pundaknya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ketika Alfred menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, Dihadapannya sekarang adalah wajah pria yang berlumuran darah.

Ditangannya terdapat sebuah pisau.

Dan pisau itu kini mengoyak perutnya—tanpa perasaan.

Mengeluarkan isi perutnya secara paksa.

Hingga lolongan kesakitan—yang amat sangat memilukan— keluar dari mulut pemuda Amerika itu.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH..."

**.**

Alfred terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia menatap layar komputernya yang masih menyala.

Kemudian ia bernafas lega.

_'Ternyata cuma mimpi.'_ Batinnya.

Mata biru itu menatap jam meja yang disampingnya. Jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 5.

'_Masih jam 5 pagi,'_ pikirnya. _'Masih ada waktu dua jam untuk mengerjakan presentasi ini.'_

Walaupun tangannya mengetik data-data dengan lincah, pikiran Alfred masih terfokus pada mimpi menyeramkan yang baru saja ia alami.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari sial bagi Alfred. Karena mimpi buruk itu, dia tertidur dikelas Mr. Germania dan dikeluarkan dengan tidak hormat dari kelas.

Ia mengutuki nasib kenapa pelajaran manajemen—yang berjumlah 2 sks— harus dipegang oleh dosen seperti Mr. Germania?

**. **

Diluar kelas, Alfred melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin fakultas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk belajar—setelah yang dialaminya semalam.

* * *

Alfred menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja kantin. Sementara makanannya belum disentuh olehnya.

"Hoi! Hamburger freak! Kau pasti habis begadang ya?"

Ya. Cuma satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Arthur Kirkland.

Kini pemuda Inggris itu mendekati dirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari dirinya.

Alfred merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat dirinya berada di dekat Arthur.

Hanya bila dirinya berdekatan dengan Arthur.

"Iggy!" Alfred balas memanggil Arthur dengan panggilan 'sayang'nya yang membuat Arthur menunjukkan wajah-jangan-panggil-aku-Iggy-you-git- kepadanya.

"Ternyata kau memperhatikanku, Iggy! Aku senang!"

Sungguh, Alfred memang tidak berbakat dalam membaca ekspresi wajah.

"Bloody hell! Siapa juga yang merhatiin kamu!" sungut Arthur dengan pipinya yang merona.

Sungguh tsundere sekali dirimu, Arthur.

Alfred hanya menghela nafas. Susah juga punya kekasih macam Arthur—sulit ditebak karakternya.

**.**

"Alfred!" satu suara menyapanya sembari memukul punggungnya pelan.

"Antonio!" seru Alfred. Yang disapa hanya tertawa kecil.

Ternyata Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tidak sendirian. Ia membawa dua pengawalnya alias dua sahabatnya. Dasar Trio Bad Touch, mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"_Mon cheri_, kenapa dirimu bisa tertidur dikelas?" tanya Francis Bonnefoy yang— entah sejak kapan— duduk disamping Alfred.

"Alfred, kau tadi sungguh tidak awesome! Bisa-bisanya dirimu tertidur dikelas Mr. Germania!" Gilbert Beilschmidt mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata 'awesome'nya.

Arthur merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan trio berisik ini. Siapa yang tidak merasa terganggu jika acara berduaan dengan kekasih terganggu karena kedatangan mereka?

Tiba-tiba Alfred menarik tangannya, membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu terkejut.

"Maaf nih. Aku ada urusan dulu sama Iggy," Alfred menarik tangan Arthur dan membawanya keluar area kantin. Tak peduli dengan makanannya dan Trio Bad Touch—yang sekarang menyuitinya.

* * *

"Ngapain kau membawaku ke sini?" bentak Arthur—dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka berdua berada di taman belakang fakultas Manajemen. Berbeda dengan taman yang berada di depan fakultas Manajemen, taman belakang ini cukup sepi.

Otak _tsundere_ Arthur mencium ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," Alfred menatapnya dengan serius.

Arthur memalingkan wajahnya—menutupi pipinya yang mulai semerah tomat. "Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Maukah kita pergi ke bioskop?" Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur.

Wajah Arthur makin memerah, "Te—Tentu! Aku mau!"

Alfred menjauhkan wajahnya dan menepuk pundak Arthur, "Baiklah! Sehabis pameran seni kita langsung ke bioskop!" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Jangan lupa ya!" Tambahnya. Arthur mengangguk

Beberapa detik kemudian, Arthur masih termanggu melihat Alfred sampai otak tsunderenya kembali bekerja.

"HAMBURGER SHIT! JADI KAMU NGAJAK AKU KESINI CUMA BUAT NGOMONGIN HAL GAK PENTING KAYAK GITU?"

* * *

Malam ini, Alfred mengajak Arthur dan Kiku Honda—teman kuliahnya dari Jepang— untuk menonton film terbaru di bioskop.

"Mau nonton apa kita?" tanya Arthur.

"Terserah kalian saja," jawab Kiku.

"Gimana kalau kita nonton film itu," Telunjuk Alfred mengarah pada baliho sebuah film horor.

"Hamburger shit! Kau ini gimana sih!" Arthur ngamuk melihat film pilihan Alfred. "Aku gak mau repot karena kau selalu kabur setiap kali menonton film horor!" tambahnya.

"Bukannya Alfred-san takut dengan hantu?" tambah Kiku.

"Tapi aku pingin nonton itu!" kata Alfred ngotot.

Dahi Arthur berkerut, "Kau tidak sakit kan?" sindirnya.

Alfred menggeleng.

"Sungguh! Hari ini aku ingin menonton horor!" sahut Alfred. "Lagipula, Hero tidak takut dengan hantu!"

Arthur dan Kiku tak bisa mempercayai hal ini.

Alfred yang fobia dengan hantu tiba-tiba ingin menonton horor?

Keajaiban dunia ke-8!

Arthur dan Kiku hanya menatap Alfred. Mereka berdua ragu dengan pernyataan Alfred, tapi mereka luluh melihat mata biru Alfred yang menyatakan keinginan kuatnya untuk menonton film horor.

Akhirnya Arthur menyerah.

"Baiklah," katanya.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan meneleponku malam-malam lalu memintaku untuk datang keapartemenmu!"

Syarat dari Arthur itu disanggupi oleh Alfred.

* * *

Di dalam bioskop, sebagian kursi telah terisi orang. Ternyata banyak juga orang-orang yang ingin menonton horor.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga memilih kursi di deretan tengah. Posisi duduk Alfred berada pinggir kanan, Arthur ditengah lalu Kiku di kiri.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menonton film ini, Alfred-san?" Kiku kembali menyakinkan Alfred—atau mungkin dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa sih kalian tidak percaya aku ingin menonton film horor?" sungut Alfred. Ia benar-benar kesal—setelah ditanya berkali-kali apakah dirinya takut.

Arthur dan Kiku benar-benar dibuat tercengang. Alfred yang mereka kenal kini menjadi sosok asing.

Arthur menatapnya dnegan sinis, "Sejak kapan kau suka menonton horor?"

"Sejak tadi," jawab Alfred datar. Matanya tak lepas dari film yang ditontonnya. Sesekali ia menyeruput soda untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan.

'_Alfred mengalami masalah yang serius.'_

Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh Arthur dan Kiku.

* * *

Setelah lebih dari dua jam mendengar suara orang sebioskop berteriak, melihat semua yang mengerikan—membuat sport jantung, ditambah efek suara—yang membuat jantung melorot ke bawah, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

**.**

Kiku melihat seseorang menyetir mobil mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Hera-kun?" kata Kiku saat melihat siapa yang menyetir mobil.

"Kamu pasti capek hari ini," Kata Heracles Karpusi, "Makanya aku jemput kamu."

Wajah Heracles nampak mengantuk. Sepertinya Kiku tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku yang akan menyetir," ujar Kiku pasrah.

**.**

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Iggy!" Alfred melambaikan tangannya ke Arthur.

"T—Tapi, git—"

Tapi Alfred sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Nanti aku telepon saja." gumamnya.

* * *

Disebuah bar, Trio Bad Touch melepas penat mereka ditemani segelas—atau lebih—bir.

"Hei, bagaimana hubungan kau dengan Lovino?" tanya Francis kepada Antonio.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Antonio pelan. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Antonio! Dasar tidak awesome! Baru tiga gelas sudah mabuk?" Gilbert menyingkirkan tangan Antonio yang sekarang menjamah tangannya.

"Mmh... Gilbert..." Antonio malah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gilbert. Membuat pemuda bermata merah itu gemas.

"Antonio! Dasar tidak awesome!"

Francis menyunggingkan senyum—mesumnya— melihat Antonio uke mode on. Ternyata orang yang mabuk tempramentalnya bisa berubah drastis.

"Gilbert, aku mau membawa Antonio sampai ke apartemennya—"

"Justru aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya seujung jari pun, bastard!" bentak Gilbert yang sukses membuat Francis pundung di pojokan.

Rupanya Gilbert masih mengingat ketika Antonio mabuk dan dirinya membiarkan Francis membawanya ke apartemen Antonio. Tapi ia ingat kalau Antonio mabuk, ia akan menjadi uke yang penurut—dan menggoda. Dan ia salah menyerahkannya pada Francis—yang mesumnya tidak ketulungan.

Untung saja Antonio belum disemei oleh Francis.

**.**

Gilbert hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia yang harus membawa Antonio ke apartemennya—dengan resiko digrepe Antonio dijalan.

* * *

Alfred berjalan menuju lift apartemen. Apartemennya berada di lantai 5. Dan sangat melelahkan untuk naik ke atas dengan menggunakan tangga. Kemudian ia menekan tombol lift lalu masuk ke dalam lift.

Alfred menekan tombol 5. Suasana horor terasa di dalam lift.

Apalagi dia sekarang sendirian.

**.**

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di pintu lift.

Bukan—itu bukan dirinya!

Itu...

Mata yang terpantul dipintu lift itu berwarna merah.

Dan mata itu menatapnya tajam.

"AHHHH..."

* * *

Dilain tempat, Francis berjalan agak sempoyongan. matanya yang setengah terbuka berusaha untuk melihat jalan dengan baik.

Ia sampai di pintu apartemennya. Malam ini terasa dingin.

Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

_"Mati..."_

Bulu kuduk Francis meremang. Ia mencari pemilik suara tersebut.

_"Harus mati..."_

"Siapa kau?" serunya.

_"Orang yang bersalah harus mati..."_

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, Francis tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

_"Mati..."_

Mata biru itu membelalak ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya. Sosok Itu berlumuran darah diwajahnya, baju kemejanya robek tak beraturan, dan wajah Itu...

Francis tak mempercayai pandangannya.

Tapi ini kenyataan.

"Kau—"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Eka's note :** KENAPA SIH GUE HARUS MENGETIK FIC INI MALAM-MALAM? (stress berat) Gue kan jadi susah tidurnya! ( Readers : Lha? Ngapain elo nulis fic ini?)

Gyaaa! Ada setaaannn! (ngumpet) (Readers : Ni author geblek banget dah! Dia yang ngetik, dia yang ngibrit sendiri…)

Aish! Horrornya terasa gak? Apa? Kurang? Ya… maaf deh. Maklum saya gak biasa nulis horror (pundung dipojokan)

Gorenya belum kerasa ya? Ntar kayaknya di chapter depan baru muncul gore aslinya (ketawa ala psikopat)

Gomen, kemarin sempat saya ganti ratednya menjadi T karena masih prolog. Tapi kali ini saya naikkan menjadi M untuk jaga-jaga… ^^

Oh, ya. Yang request USUK saya banyakin nih! Semoga anda puas… ^^

Ya udah deh. Saya minta reviewnya. Kasih saran gimana baiknya fic ini.

Sayonara! ^^


	3. The Death for Someone Who Stays Alone

**Eka's headnote :** Gila! Idul Adha motong hewan kurban, pas banget gue lagi bikin gore! Dibayangan gue, saat hewan disembelih membayangi niat gue untuk bikin gore! Maklum, saya lagi stress nih, pemirsa! #abaikanomonganoranggiladiatas

Ampun! Ini akibat otak error saya yang dibebani tugas plus presentasi! Maafkan saya jika chapter ini aneh! m(_ _)m

Dan seharusnya saya membuat background surat pengantar buat acara Tossaka UI! Saya malah ngelanjutin fic ini! *digampar Jendral Pubdok*

Saya udah mulai tenang kok. Sebenarnya saya sih gak masalah Indonesia digambar cewek atau cowok. Tapi saya cuma merasa… Indonesia kayak banci ya? Saya kepingin Indonesia (kalau bener dia bakal dibikin cewek) lebih cantik dari Hungary atau Belarus! *ditimpuk bang Hide*

Ada macam-macam pairing disini. Yang pasti pairing disini dikenal oleh semua fans Hetalia! ^^

**Warning : Rated M for gore, Horror, OOC, AU, human name, mouth Arthur and Lovino, shounen-ai, character death, etc.**

Oke, lanjut ke cerita...

* * *

"Pergi!"

Suara Francis terdengar serak. Sejumlah ketakutan kini telah bergumul di dadanya.

"Pergi kau setan!" Francis mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya—mengalahkan semua ketakutannya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati!"

Sosok mengerikan itu mendekati dirinya dan mengacungkan sebilah pisau dengan olesan darah.

"_Kau harus mati..."_

Dengan cepat, Francis mendorong pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

Ruang tamu dalam apartemennya gelap,

Kemudian tangannya meraba—mencari stop kontak.

Lampu menyala. Suasana seram mulai sedikit berkurang.

Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin merambati tangannya.

Dan ia kini melihat sosok itu dihadapannya—memegangi tangannya.

Dan mata merah itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"AAAAAHHH..."

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Alone's Movie © Someone who made it**

**Alone © Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Pemuda Prancis itu melepaskan tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Francis berlari menuju ruang tamu, berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang.

Agar ia bisa selamat dari setan itu.

Setan yang kini makin mendekati dirinya.

Mengincar nyawanya.

**.**

Francis mengambil pistol yang terpajang di dinding. Ia menembaki tubuh setan itu.

Tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi setan itu. Peluru hanya menembus, tapi tak melukai tubuhnya.

Karena setan tidak mempan dengan senjata manusia, bukan?

Ia berlari menuju kamar lalu mengunci pintunya. Kemudian ia merasakan hawa dingin mencekik lehernya.

_"Mati..."_

Setan itu kini berada dibelakangnya—semakin mendekati dirinya.

Membuat dirinya tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

Karena pintu kamarnya tidak bisa dibuka.

'_Gawat!'_ Batinnya panik.

Kunci kamarnya hilang.

Tak ada jalan lagi baginya.

Sang malaikat maut tersenyum kepadanya.

Siap menjemput ajalnya.

"AMPUNI AKU, MATTHEW!" jeritnya.

Sosok mengerikan yang dipanggil Matthew itu mendekati dirinya. Sebilah pisau berkilat diiringi dengan seringai Matthew.

Siap merobek tubuhnya.

_"Kau telah membuat dosa kepadaku,"_ dengan tatapan matanya, Matthew mengunci pergerakan Francis. Membuat Francis tak bisa bergerak.

"AKU TAK BERMAKSUD BEGITU! MAAFKAN AKU MATTHEW!"

Tangan Matthew memegang leher Francis dengan erat—membuat pemuda itu sesak nafas.

Tak ada lagi jalan bagi Francis untuk melarikan diri.

Saat itu, malaikat maut tersenyum padanya.

Sama seperti senyum makhluk mengerikan yang akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang.

"_Tak ada kata maaf bagimu…"_

"MAAFKAN AKU! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

_"Mati..."_

_**.**_

CRASH!

Darah segar menggenangi lantai dengan cepat.

"ARRRGGGHHHH..."

Tubuh Francis terkulai di lantai seiring dengan lepasnya nyawa dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan sadisnya, Matthew merobek kulit dari jantung hingga perut. Memperlihatkan isi dada dan perut pemuda Prancis Itu.

Darah segar tergenang memenuhi lantai putih yang kontras dengan warna darah Itu.

Amis darah menguar di kamar Francis.

**.**

Mata merah Matthew kini menatap mata biru laut yang membelalak itu.

Ia mencongkel mata biru laut itu—tanpa perasaan.

Mengeluarkan bola mata dari tengkorak mata.

Kemudian dirinya menghilang.

Meninggalkan sebuah pesan kematian bertinta darah.

'_THIS DEATH FOR PAY THE SINS TO SOMEONE WHO STAYS ALONE'_

_Kematian ini untuk membayar dosa kepada seseorang yang sendirian.

* * *

_

Pagi ini nampak cerah, seperti tak ada bencana apa-apa.

Seperti Gilbert yang hari ini datang bersama dengan Antonio menuju apartemen Francis.

"Francis!" Gilbert mengetuk pintu apartemen dengan tidak sabar.

"Francis!" kali ini Antonio yang memanggil Francis.

Tak ada jawaban dari Francis.

Sepuluh menit mereka menunggu Francis, berteriak-teriak di depan pintu apartemen.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam apartemen Francis.

"Francis! Sungguh gak awesome membiarkan aku yang awesome ini menunggumu!"

"Gilbert, sudahlah!" kata Antonio. "Kita dobrak saja pintunya!"

"Kau gila ya, Antonio?" seru Gilbert. "Jangan—"

Terlambat, pintu apartemen terbuka. Dasar Spainard!

"Antonio! Kan sudah kubilang—"

"Pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci," potong Antonio. "Aku mencium ada yang tidak beres disini. Tidak biasanya Francis seteledor ini."

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau darah," ujar Gilbert. "Apa cuma perasaanku saja?"

"Makanya ayo kita cek dulu!"

Kedua remaja itu segera memasuki apartemen Francis.

**.**

"FRANCIS!" Mata Gilbert dan Antonio terbelalak.

Sahabat mereka…

—mati ?

Dengan darah menggenang—yang telang mengering.

Dengan usus terburai,

Dengan jantung dan paru-paru tanpa kulit pelindung.

Keji! Tak bisa dimaafkan!

Siapa pembunuh keji—dan tak memiliki hati— yang tega melakukan hal ini?

Siapa dalang dibalik ini semua?

Tak ada waktu untuk berdiam sekarang!

Gilbert segera menghubungi kantor polisi. Sementara Antonio memanggil pemilik apartemen.

Meminta pertolongan secepat yang mereka bisa.

* * *

Pagi ini suasana berkabung di universitas Michigan. Banyak mahasiswa dan dosen mengenakan pakaian hitam setelah mendengar berita duka cita.

Sebagian besar dari mereka mengantarkan seorang remaja ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Pengumuman telah dikumandangkan di seluruh lingkungan universitas.

Telah meninggalnya seorang mahasiswa universitas Michigan.

Francis Bonnefoy.

**.**

Sekarang ia terbaring dengan tenang didalam peti mati.

Diiringi air mata dari teman-temannya dan sahabatnya.

Sey menangis saat tubuh kaku itu mulai dikubur. Betapa hancur hati Sey saat tubuh kekasihnya kini menyatu dengan tanah, membiarkan hewan-hewan tanah menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Gilbert masih meneteskan air mata, membiarkan mata berwarna merah darah itu tergenang air mata.

"Bruder, menangis tak akan mengembalikan semua yang lalu," nasihat Ludwig sambil mengusap bahu Gilbert.

"Apa aku salah menangis ketika tahu sahabatku meninggal dalam keadaan menggenaskan?" Kata Gilbert setengah berteriak.

"Tapi Bruder—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, West," nada bicara Gilbert sedikit melunak. Mata merahnya menghindari tatapan mata biru sang adik. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Ludwig hanya menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa memaksa kakaknya yang berkepala batu itu.

Lagipula ia juga harus menenangkan Feliciano yang menangis terus-menerus—merasa kehilangan Francis.

**.**

Mata hijau Antonio masih berlinangan air mata. Lovino sampai tak tega hati melihatnya.

"Tomato bastard, jangan menangis terus!" kata Lovino—berusaha menghibur tapi gagal.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Lovi," mata hijau yang sembab itu menatap mata amber Lovino dengan lembut.

"Aku—hanya belum bisa menerima kepergian Francis." senyum dipaksakan terulas dibibir Antonio. "Ini—terlalu cepat bagiku—"

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Spainard bego!" semburat merah muncul di wajah Lovino. "Jangan memaksakan diri tersenyum hanya un—"

"Terima kasih, Lovi." Antonio mengelus pipi Lovino dengan lembut. Membuat pipi pemuda Italia tersebut kini semerah tomat.

"Sama-sama, bastard," jawab Lovino pelan—meninggalkan sifat _tsundere_nya sesaat— karena tak tega melihat kesedihan Antonio.

Diam-diam ia pergi meninggalkan Antonio dan Gilbert.

Ia membiarkan Antonio dan Gilbert bersua dengan sahabat mereka.

Yang kini telah terbaring untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

Sepulang dari pemakaman Francis, Arthur mencari seorang pemuda berkacamata bernama Alfred.

Akhirnya ia berhasil menemuinya di sebuah danau kecil.

Mata hijau Arthur menatap mata biru laut Alfred. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata birunya. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur beberapa hari ini.

Seharusnya Alfred terlihat tampan jika melepas kacamatanya—seperti saat ini.

Namun Arthur hanya melihat sosok Alfred yang terkena depresi. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk lagi.

"Kematian Francis tidak wajar," gumam Alfred. Gumaman itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Arthur.

"Ia bukan dibunuh oleh manusia." Lanjutnya—yang membuat mata Arthur membelalak.

"Maksudmu, ia dibunuh oleh—setan?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin sejenis itu,"

Arthur semakin penasaran, "Darimana kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Kau kan tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan Francis saat ditemukan di apartemennya."

"Justru aku mendapat pesan kematian dalam mimpiku! Dan pesan itu sama dengan pesan kematian Francis!" Jawaban Alfred sukses membuat Arthur terkejut.

"Maksudmu, pesan _'Kematian ini untuk membayar dosa kepada seseorang yang sendirian?'_"

Alfred mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan pernah percaya dengan mimpi, git!" bentak Arthur. "Mimpi itu tidak selalu sama dengan kenyataan!"

"Tapi kau sendiri percaya dengan hantu, Iggy!" balas Alfred—tidak nyambung.

Tiba-tiba, Alfred tersenyum simpul. Ia seperti mendapatkan pencerahan.

Alfred menarik tangan Arthur. Tiba-tiba perasaan Arthur menjadi tidak enak.

"Apa kau mau menginap di apartemenku?"

"APA? DASAR HAMBURGER SHIT GILA!" Sifat _tsundere_ Arthur keluar. "AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayolah Iggy! Sekali ini saja…" Alfred memasang wajah _puppy eyes_ yang membuat pemuda Inggris itu ingin muntah.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah…"

Arthur hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Alfred! Aku ikut!" kata Arthur menyerah. "Hentikan memasang tampang menjijikan seperti itu!"

Alfred melompat senang—tak peduli dengan semua cemooh Arthur tadi.

"Ayo, Iggy!" Alfred menarik tangan Arthur dan otomatis membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Arthur.

"I—Iya! Tapi gak usah tarik-tarik tanganku, git!"

* * *

Mereka berdua sudah berada di apartemen Alfred. Sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas, dengan ruangan yang tak lepas dari berbagai aksesoris Amerika, seperti patung Liberty dan bendera US.

Arthur sebenarnya sudah pernah datang ke apartemen Alfred—sering datang malah.

Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Mengapa hawa ruangannya terasa sangat dingin?

"Disini terasa dingin," kata Arthur sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya. "Kau menyalakan AC temperatur berapa sih?"

"20," jawab Alfred pendek. Ia meninggalkan Arthur di ruang tamu.

"Aku ingin mengambil kamera," tambahnya.

'_Dua puluh?' _Batin Arthur bingung. _'Harusnya tidak sedingin ini!'_

**.**

Arthur menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia memperhatikan semua yang ada di ruang tamu.

Mata hijau Arthur membelalak ketika ada seorang anak perempuan—kira-kira berusia tujuh tahun— berlari didekatnya.

Sejak kapan Alfred membawa anak perempuan ke dalam apartemennya?

Karena rasa penasarannya, Arthur mengikuti anak perempuan itu.

Sampai anak itu berlari menuju dapur, lalu bersembunyi didalam sebuah lemari.

"Hei, apa yang kau—"

"Ssst! Kakak, jangan bilang-bilang ya kalau aku bersembunyi disini," potong anak perempuan itu. "Nanti teman-temanku tahu…"

Arthur menatap wajah anak perempuan itu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Makasih kak!" ia menutup lemari itu.

Sejenak Arthur mengingat apakah Alfred mempunyai sanak saudara atau tidak.

Seingatnya, Alfred tidak mempunyai keponakan ataupun sepupu. Satu-satunya saudara Alfred adalah Matthew yang meninggal setahun yang lalu.

Lalu—itu siapa?

Arthur membuka pintu lemari itu.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Arthur.

"Jadi sekarang apartemen ini makin ramai, huh?"

* * *

Malam menjelang, sinar bulan purnama menembus masuk lewat jendela kamar Alfred.

Sudah jam setengah 12—harusnya dia sudah tidur sekarang.

Tapi Alfred masih menimang buku diary berwarna coklat maple milik Matthew.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk membaca diary milik adik kembarnya. Yang jelas, harus ada yang ia cari didalam buku itu.

Tentang kematian adiknya.

* * *

Ditempat lain, Antonio menggandeng tangan Lovino—yang berkali-kali memberinya kata-kata 'mutiara'.

"Mi tomato," Antonio merangkul bahu Lovino, "Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Kemana aja, tomato bastard!" bentaknya.

"Tapi kan aku yang menyetir mobilnya, masa aku tidak tahu kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti aku kasih tau jalannya, Spainard bego!"

Antonio hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sikap Lovino kali ini.

Sebenarnya Lovino ingin mengajak Antonio pergi ke tempat dimana Antonio akan melupakan sejenak kesedihannya.

Walaupun Antonio bisa bersikap ceria seperti itu, namun Lovino merasa itu hanya kamuflase.

**. **

Dijalan, Antonio mulai murung. Sikap cerianya yang tadi lenyap entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Lovino.

"Akh, tidak ada apa-apa Lovi!" Antonio menepis wajah murungnya.

'_Bodoh!' _pikir Lovino. _'Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?'_

Mereka kini berada di suatu jalan yang sepi—tak ada mobil yang melintas.

Lovino sedikit merinding melihat jalanan yang sepi. Tapi apa boleh buat, jalan ini satu-satunya jalan pintas.

**.**

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyebrang dengan tiba-tiba didepan mobil mereka.

BRAK!

Mobil bertabrakan dengan orang itu lalu membuatnya terpental tak jauh dari mobil itu.

"Spagna!" Jerit Lovino dengan wajah pucat. "Kenapa kau menabraknya?"

"A—aku tidak tahu, Lovi!" jawab Antonio ketakutan. "Tiba-tiba saja dia menyebrang dan aku tidak bisa mengerem mobilnya!"

Akhirnya Antonio keluar dan memeriksa keadaan orang yang ditabraknya.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi dia jatuh disini?" gumam Antonio. "Kemana dia?"

"Hoi, Spagna! Gimana keadaannya?" tanya Lovino—yang masih di dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Antonio. "Dia menghilang!"

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku, bastard!"

"Aku tidak menakut-nakutimu!" bentak Antonio, "Orang itu—dia benar-benar tidak ada!"

Bentakan Antonio membuat wajah Lovino menjadi murung—membuat Antonio merasa bersalah.

Antonio mendekati Lovino, lalu mengelus kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Lovi, tadi aku sedikit emosi."

Lovino tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, sayang," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut coklat Lovino—yang membuat pipi pemuda memerah.

"Ya," jawab Lovino pendek.

Sikap _tsundere_ Lovino tidak berlaku untuk kali ini.

Antonio masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengemudikan mobil.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang mereka tabrak kini telah berdiri tegak. Wajahnya berlumuran darah.

Ada sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya.

Dan kini ia menghilang.

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C.**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note :** Aih! Demi apapun! Gue baru bikin gore! (teriak gila) Sial! Kenapa gue ngelanjutin fic ini saat malam-malam! Gue kan jadi gak bisa tidur (lagi)! (ngejerit lagi)

Eh, ini mah udah gak mirip film Alone lagi! Adegan horornya udah campur-campur. Dan… ada scene dari film lain yang muncul! Bagi anda yang bisa menebak judul film apa yang ada scene dimana Arthur bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang lagi main petak umpet, saya munculin pair favoritnya di chapter depan! (ketahuan author lagi bokek). Petunjuknya, film itu merupakan salah satu film horor yang udah lama ada di Indonesia. Udah pernah ditampilin beberapa kali di layar kaca. (kayaknya gampang ketebak deh)

Saya mengucapkan selamat kepada **Apple-Mint Inversion** yang benar menebak siapa setan yang menghantui Alfred. Selamat, Mint-san!^^

Saya minta maaf karena telah membunuh Francis dengan sangat kejamnya. Habis saya gak tau siapa yang harus dibunuh oleh setan Matthew! *dibunuh fans Hetalia*

Oke, satu orang terbunuh. Anda bisa menebak siapa kira-kira korban selanjutnya. Alasan mengapa Matthew membunuh Francis akan saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

Makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini. I love you all… ^^

Akhir kata,

Review please?


	4. He is Come!

**Eka's Headnote :** LAPPIE GUE RUSAK! SIALAN TUH LAPPIE! GILIRAN GUE BUTUH, MALAH RUSAK! (Capslock jeblok) Gomen, saya telat update gara-gara lappie saya yang laknat itu rusak. SALAHKAN LAPTOP SAYA! *disumpel scone*

Yes! Gue habis nonton Harry Potter 7! Gila! Filmnya seru banget! Uwoh! Gila! Gue makin cinta sama Harry Potter! #mulaisarap

Oke, abaikan curcol diatas.

Kemarin gak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan saya (dengan benar). Pada mau tau gak jawabannya? Oke, film dengan scene Arthur dengan anak perempuan itu sebenarnya saya ambil scenenya dari film 'Mirror'. Kurang cluenya ya? *digeplak readers*

Lanjut ke cerita! ^^

* * *

Alfred menatap cover buku diary bergambar daun maple itu. Bayangan Matthew seakan menyapanya dalam buku diary itu.

Ia rindu dengan adiknya. Tangannya mulai mengusap cover diary itu perlahan.

Dipikirannya terlintas bayangan adiknya.

**.**

Hanya dua menit pikirannya dipenuhi kenangan sang adik, Alfred beranjak dari kamarnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya—sambil membawa buku diary itu— ke kamar tamu. Tangannya membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

Pemilik mata biru laut itu hanya tersenyum melihat Arthur yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Alfred menutup pintu dengan perlahan—hingga tak menimbulkan suara.

Ketika pintu itu telah tertutup sempurna, pemilik mata hijau itu membuka matanya.

Hanya pura-pura tidur.

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alone's Movie ©Someone who made it**

**Alone © Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Antonio mengendarai mobilnya setengah ngebut. Di tengah malam yang semakin sepi.

Setelah insiden tabrak lari—yang korbannya menghilang secara misterius, Antonio langsung mengantar Lovino pulang.

Ya, ia tak ingin kejadian yang buruk menimpa Lovino, bukan?

Antonio tetap memegang setir mobilnya. Mata hijau itu mulai mengantuk.

Harusnya ia tak keluar pada jam malam seperti ini. Sementara jam menunjukkan pukul 12.

Harusnya otaknya tidak dipenuhi bayangan menyeramkan setelah insiden mistis tadi.

Tapi mau tidak mau, tak ada alternatif lain baginya selain melewati jalan dimana insiden tabrak lari itu terjadi.

Membawa hawa mistis kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

**.**

"Mati…"

Bulu kuduk Antonio meremang. Suhu udara di mobilnya mulai menurun drastis.

'Hanya perasaanku saja,' Batinnya—berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. 'Pasti karena aku melewati jalan menyeramkan seperti ini—'

"Mati…"

Demi tomat segar yang ada di kebunnya! Siapa yang berkata mati?

Suhu di mobilnya semakin menurun. Namun, hanya leher Antonio saja yang merasakan penurunan suhu yang drastis tersebut.

Mungkin saja cuaca di New York masih cukup dingin. Apalagi dia sedang membuka jendela.

Antonio menghela nafas—berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Mata hijau itu melirik kearah kaca spion kanannya. Tiba-tiba, satu sosok tertangkap dalam retina matanya.

Sosok dengan wajah berlumuran darah itu berada dibelakangnya.

Lengkap dengan pisau di tangan kanannya.

Dan mulutnya membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Mati…"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Antonio menginjak rem sekuat tenaga. Namun malangnya, rem tersebut blong secara tiba-tiba.

Membuat dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya.

Sepertinya ini akhir kehidupannya.

Ketika dirinya membanting stir dan tak melihat apa yang berada didepannya.

CKIIIIT!

BRAAAKKK!

Roda mobil berhenti. Bagian depan mobil hancur menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Warna merah darah menggenangi dashboard mobil. Robekan kulit kepala—tempat mengucurnya darah— menyebabkan sang pengemudi tersebut dalam keadaan kritis.

* * *

Sementara itu, Lovino terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya setelah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Antonio.

'Sial! Kenapa aku terbangun karena tomato bastard itu sih?' batinnya kesal. Tetap saja, Lovino tak bisa tenang karena—

'Tapi… Kenapa aku merasa nyawa Antonio dalam bahaya?'

Pemuda Italia itu hanya berharap Antonionya akan baik-baik saja—tak sesuai dengan fisaratnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Tercantum nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

Dengan penuh penasaran, Lovino menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo, ini dengan tuan Vargas?"

"Iya, saya sendiri," jawab Lovino. "Ini dengan siapa?"

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian," jawab suara diseberang. Mata amber itu membelalak.

"Apakah anda kenal dengan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

Kali ini fisarat buruk itu kembali membayangi Lovino.

"Ada apa dengan Tom—Antonio, Sir?"

"Tuan Carriedo mengalami kecelakaan di jalur 13 Highway,"

"APA?" Lovino nyaris membanting teleponnya. Dan teriakannya sampai saudaranya, Feliciano terbangun.

"Ve… Fratello, ada apa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Feliciano.

Lovino tak menghiraukan pertanyaan adiknya—hingga membuat sang adik pundung,"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Setelah mencatat alamat rumah sakit—tempat Antonio mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, Lovino mengambil jaket coklat khakinya lalu berlari keluar.

"Fratello, kau mau kemana, ve?" tanya Feliciano.

"Ke tempat Tomato Bastard," jawab Lovino sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ada apa dengan Antonio fratello?"

"Dia kecelakaan, bodoh," Lovino menginjak gas, "Kau disini saja!"

"Tapi aku ingin ikut!" Feliciano benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda Spanyol—yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Sudahlah! Kau di apartemen saja!"

Lovino mengendarai mobilnya dengan setengah ngebut. Feliciano hanya menyunggingkan seringai misterius—yang tak pernah ditunjukkan didepan umum. Sungguh, seringai itu terlihat… menakutkan.

"Aku akan tetap ke sana," Feliciano memencet nomor di ponselnya., "Meskipun Fratello melarangku…"

Feliciano memegang kertas berisi alamat rumah sakit yang dituju, "Untung saja Fratello lupa membawa ini."

* * *

Di apartemen Germany, Ludwig mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Bruder, cepat bangun!" kata Ludwig. Gilbert hanya ngulet sebentar, lalu tidur lagi.

"Bruder! Ayo bangun!" Tetap saja, pemuda Jerman itu masih melanjutkan tidurnya.

Karena tak ada reaksi, Ludwig menggulingkan badan Gilbert hingga pemuda berambut putih itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Mata rubi itu melotot, "West! Kau sungguh gak awesome!" jeritnya. Badannya terasa sakit karena bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai.

Adiknya sungguh kejam.

Ludwig tidakmendengar omelan kakaknya, "Kita ke rumah sakit St. Stanford—sekarang!" Ludwig menaik tangan kakaknya.

"Ngapain kita harus kerumah sakit?" dumel Gilbert sambil menahan sakit.

"Carriedo kecelakaan," jawaban singkat dari Ludwig membuat mata rubi itu membelalak.

"APA?"

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Teriakan nyaring itu seperti alarm otomatis yang membuat Arthur terbangun dan langsung berlari ke arah kamar Alfred.

Sialnya, pintu kamar Alfred terkunci. Arthur mengedor pintu kamar Alfred dengan tidak sabar.

"Ada apa, Hamburger Freak?" Tanya Arthur setengah berteriak. Nada bicaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Alfred! Jawab aku!" Teriak Arthur lagi. Kepanikan tingkat atasnya membuat dirinya menyebut nama asli pemuda Amerika itu.

Leher Arthur mulai menegang ketika dirinya merasakan hawa mistis dikamar Alfred.

'Jangan-jangan—' Arthur mulai merasakan fisarat buruk.

"ALFRED F. JONES! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

**. **

Didalam kamarnya, Alfred terpojok di sudut kamar. Sebenarnya ia mendengar teriakan Arthur dari luar kamar.

Tetapi kakinya terpaku dengan tanah. Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Dan dirinya hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri karena mengunci pintu kamar. Karena sekarang, ia tak sendiri dikamarnya.

Di hadapannya, satu sosok menatapnya dalam-dalam. Mata violet tanpa kacamata yang membingkai matanya tak membuat Alfred lupa akan sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

Tapi sejujurnya, dia takut akan sosok yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Ma—Mattie! Ke—kenapa kau bisa—" kata Alfred ketakutan.

Wajar saja jika Alfred ketakutan jika yang 'mengunjunginya' sekarang adalah adik kembarnya yang sudah meninggal.

Adiknya yang—seharusnya— sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Wajah dengan lumuran darah itu hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Mattie?" tanya Alfred dengan suara tersendat. "Bu—bukankah kau seharusnya—"

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," potong Matthew.

"U—urusan apa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Matthew menatap mata azure itu dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan—bagi Alfred, tetapi menyiratkan sesuatu.

Mata itu seperti… memendam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Bahkan saat Matthew menghilang, Alfred masih bisa merasakannya.

**.**

Setelah hampir lima belas menit menggedor pintu, akhirnya Alfred membuka pintu kamarnya.

"LAMA SEKALI KAU MEMBUKA PINTUNYA, GIT! DASAR—" Arthur tak melanjutkan makiannya karena Alfred memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mattie…dia datang, Iggy," kata Alfred tersendat. Bahunya bergetar hebat—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Apa?" Tanya Arthur tidak percaya. Jadi benar fisaratnya bahwa ada sesuatu yang mistis dalam kamar Alfred.

Arthur membiarkan Alfred memeluk dirinya, bahkan mengusap punggung Alfred—untuk menenangkannya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di dalam," Nada bicara Arthur sedikit melunak. Sepertinya sisi gentleman sang British mulai keluar.

Alfred menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya—termasuk Matthew datang ke kamarnya. Mata azure itu masih nampak ketakutan. Dan ia masih tak melepas pelukannya.

Kasihan Alfred.

Arthur hanya menyimaknya setiap curhatan Alfred dan tak menanggapinya—terus membiarkan Alfred mencurahkan semuanya.

* * *

Sekarang jam dinding menunjukkan waktu 3 dini hari. Alfred tak dapat memejamkan matanya sekalipun. Meskipun wajahnya mengutarakan kelelahan, setiap kali ia mencoba untuk tidur, pasti terbangun lagi karena terbayang kejadian tadi.

Tak ada jalan lain.

Alfred mengetuk pintu kamar tamu, lalu menggedornya lebih keras. Kemudian Arthur keluar dengan wajah penuh aura menyeramkan—mungkin hasil privat dengan Ivan.

"BERISIK, GIT! ORANG LAGI TI—" Arthur tak melanjutkan makiannya karena Alfred menarik tangannya.

"Temani aku tidur, Iggy!" rengek Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur.

"Bloody hell! Ngapain sih aku harus menemanimu tidur?" gerutunya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aku—tidak bisa tidur, Iggy…" jawab Alfred lemah. Wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan mata azure yang setengah mengantuk itu membuat Arthur terdiam.

"Tapi—"

"Please, Artie…" kali ini, Alfred mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes terampuhnya. Meskipun sangat tidak cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang—dan membuat Arthur ingin muntah, jika sang Amerika memintanya dengan cara seperti ini, maka ini adalah masalah yang serius.

"Jadi, kau mau tidur bersamaku?" Tanya Alfred lagi. Mencoba menggoda sang _tsundere_ akut itu.

Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang merona maksimal—membuat wajahnya semerah tomat.

Alfred tersenyum senang dan entah mengapa rasa kantuknya mulai hilang diwajahnya.

"Yey! You're my best UK-e!" Alfred menggendong Arthur dengan bridal style. Membuat pemuda Inggris itu membentaknya dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari tomat

"O—OI, GIT! TURUNIN GUE! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GUE UKE!"

**.**

"Iggy! Ayo kita tidur!" Alfred menurunkan Arthur diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ti—tidur seranjang maksudmu?" mata hijau Arthur membelalak.

Alfred menyunggingkan senyum—mesumnya, "Menurutmu?"

"Hamburger shit! Elo gak bener-bener ngelakuin 'itu' kan?" gaya bahasa bajak laut Arthur keluar secara spontan.

"Apa maksudnya 'itu'?"

Dasar Alfred, jangan pura-pura polos seperti itu. Hal itu akan membuat sang tsundere akut semakin jijik padamu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, git!" Arthur duduk disamping ranjang dan membalikkan badannya. Alfred hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ukenya itu.

"Terserah kau saja," Alfred melepas kacamatanya kemudian menguap, "Selamat malam, Iggy!"

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat terdengar suara mendengkur pelan.

Arthur hanya menggerutu pelan melihat kelakuan sang American. Dasar pembual! Katanya tidak bisa tidur! Bisa-bisanya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Mata zamrud itu menatap mata azure yang tertutup itu. Diam-diam ia mengagumi wajah Alfred yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'Ternyata dia tampan juga saat tidur,' pikir Arthur saat melihat wajah damai Alfred. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai sadar dan kembali kepada sifat _tsundere_nya.

'Kau ini memikirkan apa, Arthur! Jangan sampai kau menyukai dia!' Arthur menampar pipinya serta menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Tapi sifat tsundere itu hanya bertahan sementara. Saat dirinya merasa mengantuk, Arthur menarik selimut lalu tertidur disamping Alfred.

* * *

Di rumah sakit St. Stanford, Lovino mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu.

Dan jujur, dia sebenarnya sedikit merinding karena suasana di depan ruang UGD sepi. Apalagi udara yang cukup dingin serta lorong ruangan UGD yang beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan.

Oh, please… jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Tiga dini hari! Suasana dirumah sakit terasa sangat menyeramkan dimalam hari!

Lovino menelan ludah. Awas saja kalau si Tomato Bastard itu sudah sadar nanti! Beginilah resiko jika membiarkan seorang Lovino sendirian di rumah sakit ini dan…

"Mati…"

Leher Lovino menegang. Tiba-tiba saja, suhu disekitarnya menurun drastis.

Lovino melihat kearah lorong rumah sakit. Ia menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia tadi salah dengar atau berhalusinasi.

Karena tidak ada seorang pun—kecuali dirinya— yang berada di lorong rumah sakit ini.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelabat bayangan putih melintas.

"Chigi!" jerit Lovino. Jantungnya nyaris copot melihat hal itu. Semoga ini hanya halusinasi.

'Bukan, Lovino. Itu bukan apa-apa.' Batinnya menenangkan diri. Tetap saja, sugesti itu tidak mempan.

Ia menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Ketakutan sudah menyergapnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"CHIGYAAA!" jerit Lovino. Badannya sudah lemas seketika dan ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai yang dingin itu.

"Ve… fratello, ini aku!"

Tunggu, suara ini—

Lovino memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Feliciano, Ludwig dan Gilbert.

"Ve… fratello, aku ingin melihat keadaan Antonio fratello, ve…" kata Feliciano ceria. Ludwig hanya mengangguk pelan. Kalau bukan karena Feliciano yang meneleponnya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, pasti dia tidak akan berada disini.

Ditambah lagi… orang yang sok awesome itu datang juga kesini?

Ini bagaikan neraka bagi Lovino Vargas.

Lovino mencengkram kerah baju Feliciano, "ADIK BEGO! ELO BIKIN GUE TAKUT SETENGAH MATI TAU!" Kemudian ia menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kepala adiknya.

"Fratello! AKU GAK BISA NAFAS!" Jerit Feliciano.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah! Ini rumah sakit!" kata Ludwig setengah berteriak—karena dirumah sakit. Tak mempan, Ia memisahkan kedua saudara abnormal itu.

"Cih! Dasar gak awesome!" komentar Gilbert melihat pertengkaran Vargas bersaudara itu.

"Bruder, jangan diam saja! Bantu aku memisahkan mereka berdua!"

* * *

Pagi hari jam 8 tepat.

Alfred tengah memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Ternyata bogem mentah yang diberikan oleh Arthur benar-benar kuat.

Ya, perut Alfred dijadikan sansak tinju oleh ukenya sendiri. Pukulan itu dihadiahkan olehnya saat Arthur mengetahui dirinya tengah dalam posisi berpelukan dan saat ia mau melepaskan diri, Alfred—dengan bodohnya— malah memeluknya lebih erat. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menonjok perut Alfred.

Setidaknya Alfred bersyukur bahwa tidak ada Elizaveta dan Kiku diapartemennya. Jika fujoshi dan fudanshi itu berada di dalam apartemennya dan melihat adegan tersebut, entah bagaimana masa depannya dengan Iggynya tercinta.

**.**

Arthur memindahkan chanel ke berita, tak memedulikan Alfred yang merajuk sekaligus meringis karena telah ditonjok perutnya. Dengan tenangnya, ia meminum earl grey—seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Berita pagi ini. Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di ruas jalan 13 highway. Sebuah mobil BMW merah dengan nomor polisi T0M4T0 menabrak sebuah pohon," _

Arthur nyaris menyemburkan earl greynya. Nomor polisi itu—

"…_Pengemudi mobil kini dibawa ke rumah sakit . Dari kartu identitas yang dibawanya, pengemudi mobil tersebut bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."_

Kali ini bukan hanya Arthur yang menyemburkan tehnya, tetapi juga Alfred yang tengah meminum kopinya.

Antonio… kecelakaan?

* * *

Jam sepuluh pagi. Waktu yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan.

Karena ini hari Minggu, tentu saja hari ini para mahasiswa tidak ada jam kuliah. Seperti kedua pemuda yang sedang berkencan hari ini.

Oke, coret kata 'berkencan'nya.

Alfred dan Arthur memang berangkat berdua, namun mereka tidak berkencan.

Karena tempat yang mereka kunjungi sekarang adalah rumah sakit.

**.**

Di depan ruang rawat tempat Antonio dirawat, Alfred dan Arthur disambut oleh Roderich dan Elizaveta.

"Bagaimana keadaan Antonio?" tanya Arthur.

"Kata dokter, kondisinya sudah cukup stabil. Namun dia masih belum sadar." Jawab Roderich .

"Mengapa kalian berdua tidak masuk?" tanya Alfred.

"Tadi kami sudah masuk," jawab Elizaveta. Mata hijaunya menatap Alfred dan Arthur dengan curiga. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Eli?" tanya Alfred heran.

Sebelum kekasihnya menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan yaoi, Roderich menarik tangan Elizaveta.

"Kami permisi dulu," kata Roderich datar sambil menarik tangan Elizaveta.

Kedua pemuda itu sweatdrop melihat pasangan yang agak 'ajaib' itu.

"Seharusnya kita datang sendiri-sendiri," ujar Arthur.

"Aku lupa kalau Elizaveta itu ketua perkumpulan fujoshi dikampus kita."

"Biarkan saja, Iggy!" Alfred menarik tangan

"Kalian?" kata Ludwig ketika melihat Alfred dan Arthur masuk ke dalam ruang rawat.

"Tadi kami baru melihat berita," sahut Alfred. "Makanya kami langsung ke sini."

"Jadi, tidak ada yang tahu penyebab Antonio mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Alfred.

"Tadinya aku mengira bahwa Antonio mabuk saat mengendarai mobil," jawab Ludwig. "Tapi menurut dokter, dia tidak berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol."

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin, potato bastard!" seru Lovino. Membuat Alfred, Arthur dan Ludwig menatapnya.

"Karena… dia yang mengantarku pulang kerumah… sejam sebelum kecelakaan itu," lanjutnya dengan suara tersendat.

Kemudian Lovino beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lovi—" Alfred memanggilnya, namun ia sudah keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Benar, ve… Aku melihatnya sendiri! Antonio fratello yang mengantarkan fratello." Tambah Feliciano.

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat orang sok awesome itu," ujar Alfred sambil mencari sosok pemuda berambut putih.

"Bruder masih menenangkan dirinya diluar," jawab Ludwig. "Dia masih syok dengan keadaan Carriedo."

Keheningan berhembus di ruang rawat itu.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dibalik semua ini?

* * *

Setelah sejam menjenguk Antonio, Alfred dan Arthur meninggalkan ruang rawat. Ada satu hal yang masih menjadi tanda tanya dibenak mereka berdua.

Soal kematian Francis yang tidak wajar.

**.**

Kedua pemuda itu melepas lelah sejenak disebuah kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Alfred memakan hamburgernya dengan pelan—tidak seperti biasanya. Sementara Arthur menyisip tehnya.

"Kemarin kau bilang bahwa kematian Francis bukan dibunuh oleh manusia,"Kata Arthur membuka percakapan.

Alfred tidak menjawab pertanyaan Arthur—malah melayangkan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

Arthur balik menatap tajam Alfred, "Ada apa denganku?"

"Iggy, kau tidak menyuruh 'temanmu' untuk membunuh Francis kan?" tanya Alfred curiga.

"Bloody Hell! Seenaknya aja nuduh!" bentak Arthur. "Jangan mentang-mentang aku bisa melihat hantu terus kau menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau sangat membenci Francis, kan?" Tatapan mata Alfred semakin menajam.

"Sebenci-bencinya gue sama si kodok mesum itu, gue gak akan ngebunuh dia kayak gitu, hamburger shit!" Bentak Arthur. "Kenapa kau tidak mencurigai Putra atau Nor—"

"Ada yang memanggil namaku?" suara dengan logat melayu yang kental mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Putra?" Alfred dan Arthur menoleh kearah Putra.

Ternyata Putra tidak datang sendirian. Dia juga ditemani oleh _coret_kekasihnya_coret _Williem, dan adik tersayangnya, Razak.

"Kalian berdua ngomongin aku, ya?" tanya Putra tajam. Aura kelam milik Putra mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat bahwa dia ingin menyantet mereka berdua.

"Ng—nggak kok!" Jawab Alfred dan Arthur serempak.

"Sayang, mereka tidak punya maksud apa-apa kok!" Williem melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda Indonesia itu.

"Oh, elo mau gue santet juga ya?" kata Putra sambil melepaskan tangan Williem.

"Santet aja, kak! Biar kapok!" Razak malah memprovokatori.

"Diam kau, anak ingusan!" bentak Williem. Kemudian ia beralih ke Putra, "Put, kok kamu galak amat sih?"

"Bodo amat!" jawabnya singkat. Membuat pemuda Belanda itu pundung dipojokan.

Pemuda Indonesia itu beralih ke Alfred dan Arthur, "Kalian ngapain disini?"

"Kami dari rumah sakit, habis menjenguk Antonio. " jawab Arthur.

Melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu, mendadak ia seperti mendapat ilham.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai kematian Francis?"

"Yang aku ketahui hanyalah kematian Francis karena dibunuh oleh hantu," Jawab Putra. "Aku tahu itu dari hasil penerawanganku."

"Jelas sekali jika pola pikirmu seperti itu!" timpal Razak. "Bukankah film horor di negaramu selalu menayangkan hal seperti itu?"

Putra menginjak kaki adiknya hingga membuat si empu kaki menjerit kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" timpal Williem dengan wajah meledek. Razak menatap Williem dengan tatapan-lihat-saja-pembalasanku-kepala-tulip.

"Selain kematiannya yang tidak wajar," tambah Putra. "Adanya pesan kematian yang menimbulkan ambigu. Untuk apa seorang pembunuh meninggalkan tulisan sepanjang itu? Bukankah itu dapat membuat sidik jarinya menempel?"

Alfred dan Arthur terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu, mengapa Putra bisa berpikir sejauh itu?

"Wajar saja Putra berbicara seperti itu," kata Williem sambil merangkul pundak pemuda Indonesia itu. "Dia kan mahasiswa jurusan kriminologi."

'_Pantas saja,'_ batin Arthur dan Alfred.

Kemudian ketiga orang tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menjenguk Antonio.

* * *

"Harusnya kita menanyakan hal ini pada Gilbert," ujar Arthur. "Karena dia yang melihat mayat Francis pertama kali."

"Tapi kita tidak bertemu dengan orang sok awesome itu sejak tadi!" gerutu Alfred kesal.

Mata zamrud itu menatap mata azure didepannya, "Kau masih marah dengannya?"

Alfred mendengus pelan, "Sebenarnya aku masih tidak rela ketika dia meninggalkan Mattie dan membuatnya mengurung diri seharian dikamar."

"Dasar bodoh. Itu kan sudah lama sekali!" Alfred hanya menggumam tidak jelas mendengar pernyataan Arthur tadi.

Teh dan hamburger mereka sudah habis. Tak ada lagi yang membuat mereka berlama-lama di kafe ini, bukan?

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Suasana cukup sepi di taman rumah sakit St. Stanford.

Taman rumah sakit yang cukup luas, ditambah dengan pohon-pohon tinggi seperti menyimpan aura mistis di sekitar taman ini.

Namun ada seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Ia tampak masa bodoh dengan suasana mencekam di taman itu.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**.**

Gilbert hanya menghela nafas pendek. Sudah sejam dia berada di taman ini.

"Antonio," gumamnya pelan. Tatapan mata kosong itu hanya ditujukan pada penjuru taman.

'_Kenapa kau mengalami kejadian seperti ini?'_ batinnya.

Bad Touch Trio adalah tiga sahabat yang kompak. Mereka selalu bersama dalam hal apapun—termasuk membuat onar.

Dan kini Bad Touch Trio sudah pecah. Satu personilnya sudah tak ada di dunia, dan yang satunya lagi

'_Kemarin Francis dibunuh, Antonio kecelakaan dan sampai sekarang masih koma—' _ia masih memikirkan kejadian beruntun yang menimpa sahabatnya.

'_Apa sekarang aku yang awesome ini—'_

"_Mati…" _

Mata rubi itu membelalak ketika mendengar suara misterius itu. Suhu di sekitarnya menurun secara drastis.

'_Suara itu…'_

_

* * *

_

**#**

**T.B.C**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's Note : **HUWEEEE… Kenapa sih semua orang nyangka Mattie bakal ngebunuh bang Antonio? Gue kan sayang ama dia! Emangnya gue setega itu bakal ngebunuh bang Anton? #stresskumat

Mein gott! Chapter ini… dipenuhi USUK dan Spamano! XD Maaf, kalo yang bagian USUK itu terkesan manjang-manjangin cerita. Entah kesurupan apa saya jadi nulis hints sampai sepanjang itu… ==a

Bagi anda penggemar Melayucest dan Netheindo, saya berikan slight mereka disini. Saya bisa membuat ini karena Malay dan Indo belum dibuat official artnya. Jadi… sekarang anggap mereka berdua itu cowok ya! *digeplak karena nentuin seenaknya* Oh, iya lupa! Putra itu Indonesia, Razak itu Malaysia, Williem itu Netherlands.( Buat Kak Arekey, saya pinjem ya namanya si Razak sama Williem. ^^)

Maafin saya ya kalau chapter kali ini gak maksimal plus aneh, soalnya saya lagi gak enak badan saat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Kayaknya amandel saya bengkak lagi. #curcolabaikan

Ya sudahlah, akhir kata…

Review please?


	5. The Second Death

**Eka's headnote** : Saya mau ngegalau bentar! Bentaaaarrr ajaaaa...

OH, YEAH! INDONESIA MASUK FINAL! AYO INDONESIA, TUNJUKKAN KEPADA MALAYSIA KALAU KAU ITU LEBIH JANTAN DIBANDINGKAN DIA! *dilempar panci*

Gomen, saya lama mengupdate fic ini dikarenakan UAS dan ada faktor eksternal yang bisa anda baca di note bawah... *dilempar ember karena banyak alasan*

Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot, kita lanjut ke cerita.

**Warning : AU, gore, OOC,**** OC male!Indonesia dan male!Malaysia,**** Shounen-ai, ****chara death, gore,**** dsb.

* * *

**

_Mata rubi itu membelalak ketika melihat satu sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. _

_Matanya tidak salah melihat, kan?_

_Sosok itu… MATTHEW?_

_Mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal?_

_B__agaimana bisa?_

_Ia telah berkali-kali mengucek matanya—untuk memastikan apakah penglihatannya salah._

_Tapi penglihatannya tidak salah._

_Sosok itu—Matthew— hanya menatapnya, namun tatapan itu membuat nyali pemuda itu ciut. _

_Dengan bergegas, kaki pemuda Jerman berambut putih itu berlari menuju ke dalam rumah sakit._

_Fisaratnya m__e__ngatakan hal yang tidak awesome._

"_Mati..." _

_Suara itu jelas berdengung di telinganya setiap kali ia melewati ruangan rumah sakit.

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers**** (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alone Movie (c) **** Someone from Thailand! **

**Alone (c)**** Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Gilbert menutup pintu toilet pria. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Tubuhnya kini bersandar dibalik pintu.

Sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam toilet.

'_Tenang, Gilbert! Dirimu yang awesome ini tidak takut dengan hantu!'_ batinnya menenangkan diri.

Setelah dirinya mulai merasa tenang, ia menatap dirinya di cermin wastafel. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang _awesome_, berharap basuhan air membuatnya tenang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke cermin wastafel.

Tapi, ia tak melihat pantulan dirinya. Melainkan pantulan sosok pria dengan darah yang melumuri sebagian wajahnya.

"HUWA!" jerit Gilbert. Ia memejamkan matanya—berharap kemudian membuka matanya.

Harapannya terkabul, tak ada sosok menyeramkan itu di cermin.

'Tempat ini sungguh tidak awesome!' batinnya. 'Aku harus cepat kabur dari sini!'

Pemuda berambut putih itu membuka pintu toilet itu. Tapi tidak bisa.

Pintu itu terkunci!

Sementara bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri mendengar suara gaib itu lagi.

"Mati..."

Gilbert menelan ludah. Mengapa suhu disini terasa dingin?

Dengan ragu, ia menoleh ke belakang. Berharap ia tak menemukan apapun yang mengganggu jiwanya.

Ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sepertinya ini waktunya kematian menyapanya.

Sosok pemuda itu mengacungkan sebilah pisau dengan penuh darah.

"M—M ATTIEU?" seru Gilbert. Mata rubinya jelas menunjukkan rasa terkejut.

"_Lama tidak berjumpa__,"_ pemuda yang dipanggil 'Mattieu' oleh Gilbert itu mendekati dirinya, _"Mantan kekasih..."_

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Matthew tidak menjawab. Mulutnya menyeringai keji—seperti bukan ekspresi yang dikenal Gilbert. Pisau yang tergengam ditangannya sudah cukup memberinya jawaban.

"Kau—ingin membunuh diriku yang awesome?" ternyata Gilbert masih saja bisa bernarsis disaat dirinya diujung maut.

"_Ini semua salahmu."_

"_Mati..."_

Dengungan kata-kata itu membuat tangan Gilbert makin bernafsu untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Sial! Mengapa pintu itu macet dan tak bisa dibuka?

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" jerit Gilbert histeris. Suaranya makin serak ditambah dengan suhu toilet yang menurun drastis.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Matthew tetap mendekati dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya terpaku dengan lantai.

"JANGAN—"

CRAT!

Terlambat, pisau itu menancap di jantung Gilbert. Darah segar mengalir ke lantai putih. Begitu kontras. Begitu indah di mata violet itu.

Sekontras dengan wajah tanpa dosa Matthew—yang kini membalaskan dendamnya.

Ia begitu menikmati setiap aliran darah yang keluar dari jantung yang dikoyak paksa. Setelah puas mengoyaknya, ia menarik paksa jantung itu.

Jantung berwarna merah segar kini menancap di pisaunya.

Dengan tidak sabarnya, ia mengoyak jantung itu. Bau amis menguar begitu cepat ditoilet. Bagaikan tidak mempunyai hati.

Setan memang tidak punya hati, bukan?

**.**

Mata violetnya kini hanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Jantung telah terkoyak dan darah yang mengalir disekitar tubuh pemuda yang dulu ia cintai.

Ya, saat ia masih hidup.

Ia menorehkan sebuah kalimat dengan tinta darah di cermin wastafel sebelum ia melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Sebuah pesan kematian yang sama dengan Francis.

_THIS DEATH FOR PAY THE SINS TO SOMEONE WHO STAYS ALONE

* * *

_

Pagi hari menjelang. Jam kini menunjukkan waktu tujuh pagi.

Seorang petugas cleaning service bersiul sambil membuka pintu toilet pria. Ia melakukan hal rutinitas sehari-hari di rumah sakit

"My godness!" jerit cleaning service itu. Ia bergidik melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, sungguh menyeramkan!

Dihadapannya tergeletak seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah bagian dada itu terkoyak dan jantung yang juga terkoyak terletak di sebelah mayat itu.

Petugas cleaning service itu langsung berlari untuk memanggil pihak rumah sakit.

* * *

Di tempat pemakaman, ada sebuah makam yang masih baru. Makam itu ditaburi berbagai macam bunga. Banyak orang berbaju hitam disekitarnya. Nisan putih marmer itu bertuliskan.

_Rest in Place_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Ludwig hanya memandangi batu nisan itu dengan hampa, ia tak bisa.

Dan Bahkan seorang Roderich sampai menitikkan air mata karena kepergian Gilbert. Ia tengah memeluk Elizaveta yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ludwig-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiku. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya di fakultas Ekonomi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ludwig datar. "Aku hanya tidak merelakan kepergian bruder dengan kondisi menggenaskan."

Kiku bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar nada penuh dendam dari mulut Ludwig.

"Aku harus mengetahui siapa pembunuh itu!" geramnya. "Siapapun pembunuhnya, ia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!"

"Ya. aku mengerti, Ludwig-san." jawab Kiku pelan.

**.**

Di sisi lain, Alfred memandangi kerumunan orang berbaju hitam tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Disampingnya, Arthur menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada saksi mata atas kejadian itu," kata Arthur. "Pembunuh itu juga meninggalkan pesan yang sama seperti pembunuhan Francis."

"Aku tahu," jawab Alfred lemah. "Kemarin aku mimpi buruk lagi, sama seperti mimpi saat kematian Francis."

Arthur tahu itu. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata sayu dari mata biru langit itu. Lingkaran hitam dimata Alfred juga belum berkurang. Diam-diam, terbersit rasa empati dihati arthur.

"Pulanglah," Arthur menepuk pundak Alfred. "Kau harus istirahat."

Alfred mengangguk singkat, "Ya. Kau benar, Artie."

"Aku antarkan kau sampai ke apartemen," Arthur menarik tangan Alfred untul masuk ke mobil miliknya.

Alfred menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya, "Kau ternyata perhatian juga, Iggy!" ujarnya sambil memeluk Arthur.

"_Bloody git_! Lepaskan aku, _you git_!" Arthur memberontak dari pelukan Alfred. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Aku hanya takut kau tertidur dijalan dan menimbulkan kekacauan!"

Alfred, terima saja nasibmu mempunyai sahabat tsundere yang isi hatinya bertentangan dengan mulutnya. Percuma, mereka tidak akan mengakuinya.

* * *

Diapartemennya, Alfred berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Hari ini ia merasa lemas karena kurang tidur.

Setiap kali ia tidur, selalu saja dibayangi oleh mimpi buruk.

Alfred mengambil handuk bendera US miliknya yang tergantung di pintu kamar. Sepertinya mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk dirinya yang sedang dilanda stres.

Bagaimana ia tidak stres setelah menyaksikan adiknya mendatangi dirinya ditengah malam kemarin?

Belum lagi pembunuhan Gilbert yang berakhir sama dengan Francis. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu menuliskan pesan kematian dengan tinta darah. Dan sama seperti pembunuhan Francis, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama

Sepertinya berendam di bathub adalah solusi yang terbaik—setidaknya untuk melepas penat sejenak.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran bathub.

**.**

Setelah menanggalkan bajunya satu per satu, ia merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathub itu. Aroma citrus menambah ketenangannya saat berendam.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencengkram tubuhnya ke dasar bathub. Alfred melawan cengkraman itu dengan berpegangan pada pinggir bathub dan berusaha menarik badannya untuk ke atas.

Semakin keras ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, semakin kuat cengkraman itu. Dada Alfred mulai sesak karena kesulitan bernafas di dalam air.

Hingga cengkraman tangan itu melemah dan ia berhasil menarik badannya keluar dari bathub. Alfred terbatuk-batuk memaksa air keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah cukup!" jerit Alfred. "Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Ini sudah diluar batas kemampuannya.

* * *

_Kring..._

Terdengar suara telepon.

Arthur menggerutu, kenapa sih semua anggota keluarga di rumah ini malas mengangkat telepon?

Arthur mengangkat telepon itu, "Halo, disini kediaman keluarga Kirkland,"

"Artie, ini aku!" kata Alfred setengah berteriak.

"Bloody hell! Ngapain kau nelepon ke rumah! Kalau sampai ketahuan Scott gimana?" seru Arthur panik.

"Salahmu," cibir Alfred. "Siapa suruh handphone tidak diaktifkan!"

Arthur menyadari kesalahannya, ponselnya memang sedang lowbatt. Tapi berhubung dia tsundere akut, tentu saja dia tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Bodoh! Handphoneku sedang lowbatt tahu!"

Alfred—yang sangat mengetahui sifat tsundere Arthur— menghiraukan perkataan arthur.

"Artie, kau tahu tidak peramal atau siapapun yang bisa mengusir setan yang ada di dekat rumahmu?"

Mata Arthur membelalak,"Kau ingin pergi ke peramal?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Arthur tertawa keras dibalik telepon. Alfred misuh-misuh mendengar tawaan pemuda Inggris itu.

"Hahaha! Sorry, Alfred! Tapi orang sepertimu mau pergi ke peramal? Dunia seperi mau kiamat!"

"Ini sudah diluar batas!" seru Alfred kesal. "Aku hampir gila dengan semua teror ini!"

"Baik, aku mengerti," kata Arthur mulai serius. "Kau tahu Nor?"

"Nor? Siapa itu? Teman perimu?"

"_Bloody hell_! Dia itu senior kita di jurusan manajemen, _you git_!" jawab Arthur setengah berteriak. Diam-diam ia menyesal mempunyai keka—ralat— teman seperti Alfred yang lambat koneksinya.

"Eh, emangnya si Nor bisa melawan setan?"

"Dengar-dengar, dia punya troll, tapi tidak tahu juga. Dia jago meramal dengan kartu tarot. Selain itu, dia senior di perkumpulan peramal."

Alfred _facepalm_ mendengar pernyataan dari Arthur. _'Baru tahu aku kalau ada perkumpulan seperti itu.'_ batinnya.

"Kalau tidak mau dengan Nor, kau bisa bertanya kepada Putra. Dia juga lumayan paham mengenai hal spiritual." Arthur menawarkan jasa ramal-meramal rupanya. Alfred tidak menyangka kalau keka—ralat— sahabatnya

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Alfred pasrah.

* * *

"Ada perlu apa kalian?" tanya Nor dingin.

"Sebenarnya yang membutuhkan bantuanmu itu dia," Arthur menunjuk Alfred. Alfred menunjukkan cengiran khasnya di hadapan pemuda Norwegia itu.

"Jadi kau yang ingin diramal?" Nor melihat wajah Alfred penuh selidik.

"Yup. Semua kejadian mengerikan itu membuatku gila!"

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu," kata Nor. "Sepertinya kejadian yang kau berkaitan dengan kasus pembunuhan Francis dan Gilbert."

Pemilik mata biru itu membelalak, begitu juga pemilik mata hijau disampingnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Alfred dan Arthur kompak.

Nor tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka—hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, sekarang kita ke apartemenmu," jawab Nor sambil menepuk pundak Alfred.

"Nor!" seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'kakak', Ice!" bentak Nor pelan pada pemuda berambut pirang keputihan didepannya. Ice hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ice dingin. Ia tak memedulikan wajah kakaknya yang makin menekuk karena tidak dipanggil 'kakak'.

"Mau ke apartemen Alfred, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa kesana?" selidik Ice.

"Ice—" Nor tidak menyangka adiknya seposesif ini.

"Nor!" sebuah suara menyentak mereka berempat.

"Si anko uzai itu," gerutu Nor pelan. Ice menekuk wajahnya melihat seorang pemuda Denmark menghampiri mereka.

"Nor!" pemuda Denmark itu memeluk Nor. Ice merengut kesal melihat kakaknya dipeluk oleh pemuda serampangan itu. Sementara Arthur memasang tampang 'WTF'.

"Wah, Mathias! Kau bersemangat sekali!" seru Alfred. Pemuda Amerika satu ini memang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Lepaskan aku, anko uzai!" bentak Nor. "Kau mau aku kirimkan Troll lagi ke apartemenmu?"

Wajah Mathias langsung pucat mendengar kata 'Troll'. Ia teringat ketika pulang kuliah sebulan yang lalu, apartemennya hancur lebur seperti ditabrak pesawat. Sepertinya Nor mengirimkan Troll untuk menghancurkan apartemennya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Mathias melepaskan pelukannya dengan sangat tidak sukarela.

"Sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari kakakku, atau kau akan menyesali akibatnya!" ancam Ice.

"Diam kau, bocah!" bentak Mathias. Mata birunya mendelik tidak suka. Ice membalasnya

"Jangan membentak Ice, anko uzai!" bentak Nor. Mathias hanya bisa bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tak mau membuat Nor semakin marah.

Ice meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Mathias dan membuat pemuda berdarah Denmark itu memberikan _death glare_ kepada Ice.

Alfred dan Arthur _facepalm_ melihat adegan ketiga pemuda itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan _coret_cinta segitiga_coret_ Putra, Razak dan Williem. Oh, Tuhan! Betapa sempitnya dunia ini!

Akhirnya pertemuan yang tidak jelas tadi ditutup dengan perginya Nor tanpa membawa kedua sem—coret— adik dan temannya.

* * *

Di apartemen Alfred, Nor melihat sekeliling apartemen Alfred. Kemudian, wajah pemuda Norwegia itu memucat.

"Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang disini," kata Nor sambil menatap ke Alfred. Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya—tanda tidak setuju.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakannya, iya kan Iggy—" Alfred menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Arthur mirip dengan Nor.

"Aku juga merasakan sesuatu," potong Arthur. "Sepertinya dia penghuni apartemen ini."

"Kalian berdua jangan bercanda!" bentak Alfred. "Aku kan tinggal sendirian disini!"

"Siapa yang bercanda!" balas Arthur dan Nor bersamaan. Mereka mendelik kesal ke arah Alfred.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu," Nor menatap tajam Alfred, "Apa kejadian ini sudah berlangsung lama?"

"Sebenarnya semenjak Mattie meninggal, aku seperti merasakan kehadirannya," Alfred memutus kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas, "Tapi aku hanya merasa kalau dia selalu ada setiap malam untuk mendampingiku, hanya itu..."

Alfred menundukkan kepalanya, "...Tapi tiga hari belakangan ini, aku terus-terusan diteror dengan penampakan roh halus, bahkan penampakan adikku sendiri. Dan yang terakhir," nada bicara Alfred terdengar enggan mengatakannya, sepertinya ia merasa berat untuk menceritakannya.

"...Aku nyaris mati kehabisan nafas karena ditarik ke dalam bathub."

Kedua pasang mata membelalak ketika mendengar pernyataan Alfred.

"Sampai seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya ditelepon?" tanya Arthur gemas. Raut wajah panik mulai tergambar diwajahnya.

"Tadi kau tidak menanggapiku serius di telepon." sinis Alfred.

Arhur hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia merasa menyesal setelah sahabatnya mendapat teror sedemikian kejinya, ia malah menertawakannya.

"Ehem!" Nor berdehem—meminta kedua orang itu agar serius. Akhirnya, Alfred dan Arthur tidak lagi membahas soal telepon tadi.

Mata violet nor berpaling ke Alfred, "Alfred, bisakah kau menceritakanku tentang Matt— siapa tadi?"

"Matthew, Mathew Jones."

"Iya! Siapapun itu! Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku? Sampai ia bisa meninggal?"

Sebenarnya ia enggan menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Matthew. Namun... ia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Kita duduk dulu," Alfred menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan diikuti oleh Arthur dan Nor. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalu adikku."

* * *

**#**

_Malam itu, kedua saudara kembar bersiap untuk tidur. Mereka berdua memakai baju piyama mereka dengan rapi. Kedua __anak yang sama-sama berusia 5 tahun itu_

"_Kakak," anak kecil bermata violet itu menatap seseorang bermata biru disampingnya._

"_Ada apa, Mattie?" tanya anak bermata biru itu. "Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan HERO?"_

_Anak yang dipanggil 'Mattie' itu mengamit tangan kembarannya dengan erat, membuat pemilik mata azure itu membelalak._

"_Jangan pernah meninggalkan__ku, kak," anak bermata violet itu makin mengeratkan tangannya ke lengan saudara kembarnya. "Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku sendirian." _

_Bibir merah muda itu bergetar, "Aku—takut sendirian..."_

_Pemilik mata biru i__tu termangu sebentar, lalu ia menatap adik kembarnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Mattie.__"_

"_Apapun alasannya?"_

"_Apapun alasannya, hero tak akan meninggalkan adik tercintanya sendirian!" senyum tulus terukir di bibir anak bermata biru itu._

"_Janji?" anak berma__ta violet itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya._

"_Janji! Hero__ tidak akan mengingkari janji!" kembarannya menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking miliknya._

_Air mata dari pipi mulus itu mengalir dari mata violetnya.__ Itulah janji antara kakaknya dengan dirinya. _

_**.**_

_Semakin bertambahnya umur, jurang perbedaan makin memisahkan mereka berdua. A__lfred—anak laki-laki bermata biru itu— begitu berisik, urakan, namun ia memiliki banyak teman. Sementara Matthew—kembarannya— tidak memiliki banyak teman, sering menarik diri dari pergaulan..._

_...Dan selalu sendirian._

_Sebenarnya __pemuda bermata biru itu masih memperhatikan adik kembarnya, namun ia tak bisa selalu bersama dengannya setiap saat, bukan?_

_Terlebih lagi saat kakaknya mulai mengenal pemuda berambut pirang__ berantakan dan alis tebal yang hampir menyita seluruh perhatian kakaknya. Hal itu terjadi saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA._

_Arthur Kirkland. _

_Ya, kakaknya kembarnya__ mulai berpaling dengan Arthur dan mulai menjauhi dirinya. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian._

_**.**_

_Disaat itulah, ia mulai mengenal pemuda __berambut putih yang tak pernah absen menyebutkan kata 'awesome' disetiap kalimatnya._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt._

_Awalnya hubungan mereka tidak disetujui oleh Alfred, namun dirinya memaksa bahwa Gilbert tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Sampai Alfred menyerah dan berusaha percaya pada pemuda albino itu._

_Sampai suatu saat Alfred menemukan adik kembarnya sering bermurung diri. _

_Apakah ada masalah dengan adiknya? Apa yang membuatnya bermurung diri dan selalu terdiam di kamarnya? _

_Seminggu kemudian, __Ia baru mengetahui bahwa adiknya putus dengan Gilbert. Beraninya ia menyakiti kembarannya!_

_Ia ingat ketika dirinya__ meninju wajah awesome Gilbert sampai akhirnya dihentikan oleh Matthew. Itu terjadi sebulan sebelum hari kelulusan. _

_Dua hari setelah hari kelulusan, ia melihat sosok adiknya tergantung tak bernyawa._

_Dunia begitu kejam!__ Begitu kejamnya dunia menrenggut kebahagiaan seorang anak manusia yang begitu lembut dan penyayang. Merenggut kebahagiaan adiknya._

**#

* * *

**

"... Jadi begitulah," Alfred menutup ceritanya. Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak. Motifnya kini terlihat jelas dimata mereka.

"Alfred, sepertinya roh adikmu berperan dalam pembunuhan sadis itu," kata Nor. "...Dan motifnya adalah balas dendam."

"Kenapa kau menuduh adikku?" tanya Alfred tidak suka. "Lagipula, bagaimana caranya ia bisa membunuh Francis dan Gilbert? Dia kan sudah men—"

"Kau tidak usah banyak tanya," potong Nor dingin. "Sekarang akan aku buktikan apakah adikmu berperan dalam pembunuhan itu atau tidak."

Nor mengeluarkan satu pak kartu tarot dari saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak lalu mengeluarkan semua kartu. Tangannya begitu cepat mengocok kartu-kartu tersebut. Bunyi kocokan kartu tersebut membuat Alfred merinding, sepertinya kartu itu membawa fisarat buruk baginya.

Kemudian Nor mengambil empat buah kartu dengan posisi terbalik. Ia meletakkan keempat kartu dimeja, lalu mendekatkan kartu-kartu itu dihadapan Alfred.

"Pilih salah satu."

Alfred mengambil kartu paling kiri. Mendadak tangannya gemetar saat menarik kartu itu.

Ia membalik kartu tersebut lalu melihat gambar yang menyeramkan pada kartu tarot itu.

Dibawahnya tertulis kata 'DEATH'.

Nor mengangguk singkat. Arthur menarik kartu itu dari tangan Alfred, dan mata emeraldnya membelalak melihat kartu pilihan Alfred.

"Apa itu pertanda buruk?" tanya Alfred.

Nor hanya mendesah, "Sudah kuduga kau akan memilih kartu itu," Nor membalik tiga kartu yang tidak dipilih oleh Alfred.

"Kartu pertama menggambarkan saudara kembarmu," Nor menunjuk gambar dua anak kembar di kartu pertama. "Kemudian kartu kedua menggambarkan pembunuhan," telunjuk Nor menunjuk gambar pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"...Kartu ketiga menggambarkan teror oleh makhluk halus," Alfred melihat telunjuk Nor menunjuk pada gambar setan dan hantu. "...Dan kartu yang kau pilih menggambarkan kematian."

Mata biru langit itu mendelik, "Jadi maksudmu, aku akan mati setelah ini?"

Nor ingin marah melihat ekspresi Alfred yang meragukan ramalannya, tapi kemarahannya diinterupsi oleh Arthur.

"Aku punya pendapat lain mengenai kartu-kartu itu."

Alfred dan Nor terdiam. Mereka berdua memasang telinga untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Arthur.

Arthur menghela nafas pendek, "Aku menangkap arti terselubung dari kartu itu, dan sepertinya aku juga harus menginap diapartemenmu malam ini."

Alfred membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu, Artie? Mengapa kau harus menginap segala?"

"...Karena Matthew akan datang malam ini."

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note** : Oke, JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! Saya menyesal telah membunuh Gilbert! Entah mengapa saya seperti mendapat dilema. Tadinya saya tidak ingin membunuh Mr. Awesome itu, tapi karena tuntutan cerita yang sudah memasang rated 'M' saya terpaksa nulis adegan gore ini. Adegan gorenya udah maksa, horornya kagak mantep pula! Ceritanya tambah gaje lagi! Tidak! *jedukin pala ke tembok*

Saya juga mengalami dilema pas ngetik suasana pemakaman Gilbert. Soalnya saya bukan kristiani, dan tidak tahu proses pemakaman orang kristen seperti apa. Dan sumpah, itu ngapain ada acara ngeramal-ramal segala? Itu musyrik! *merinding* (readers : Tau gitu, ngapain elo ketik, bego!) Dan... karena saya gak tahu cara main (?) kartu tarot, saya cuma ngasal aja ngasih komennya si Nor. Gapapa kan? *dilempar ke Segitiga Bermuda*

Gomen, dilema-dilema inilah yang membuat saya lama dalam pengupdatetan. m(_ _)m

Nah, udah tau kan alasan mengapa saya memberikan judul 'Alone' pada fic ini. Ya, karena pada dasarnya kejadian horor dalam fic ini bermula dari kesendirian Matthew. Bisa dilihat pada flashback (yang bertulisan miring). Lupa bilangin! Nor itu Norway, Mathias itu Denmark, dan Ice itu Iceland.

Saya salah ngasih informasi. Ternyata film Alone itu dari Thailand, bukan dari Jepang. Gomenasai! Saya gak bisa ngasih tau ceritanya kayak gimana, pokoknya anda searching aja di Google. #authorgabertanggungjawab *digampar bolak-balik*

Oh, iya. Ini sudah mendekati anti klimaks yang artinya... fic ini akan selesai! Yey! (jejingkratan) Nantikan chapter terakhirnya ya... ^^

**Balas review anon!**

**nyasar-tan males login :** Gapapa kok, say... *plak* Iya, saya suka sama yang clueless sama tsundereness! ^^ Udah diupdate nih... jangan lupa review ya...

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
